ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine (DBC)
Sunshine is an American ongoing comic book series published by Daybreak Comics. It is the very first comic made for Daybreak and shows the origin of most of Daybreak's concepts, including that of the day the impossible became improbable when a small number of people gained superpowers. Characters Main *'Miles "Sunny" Richardson:' The main protagonist of the comic who has the ability to control light. Most of his powers revolve around light and/or the sun. Due to this, he has been given the nickname Sunny by the media. *'Stewart "Stewie" Cox:' Sunny's powerless best friend who is very fond of alcohol and is usually very lazy but tries to do good things despite this. *'Elizabeth "Lizy" Simmons: '''A news reporter and another of Sunny's longtime friends. She was actually Sunny's first girlfriend when they were in high school. She is very blunt and has an extremely dry wit. Supporting *'Sgt. Alex Richardson: Sunny's older brother who is a very well respected policeman and a former member of the marines. He is the only thing keeping Sunny out of jail since he is still technically breaking the law with his hero work. *'''Samantha "Sammie" Richardson: Sunny's younger sister who is very giddy about his powers and often refers to him as "the real-life superhero". *'Joel Coleman:' A forty-year-old repairman who has the ability to create fire from nothing. He doesn't want to be a hero though and thus mostly uses this power to light cigarettes. *'Ronald Abernathy:' Lizy's partner who is known for his rather factual reports and is considered the most trusted and likable reporter in Manhattan. *'Isabella "Bell" Carter: '''A blind girl whose known Miles since he was young. He actually protected her from bullies when they were in high school. Antagonists *'Charles "Charlie" Acker/Midnight Man:' A very unstable man who claims to be Sunny's biggest fan. In his deranged logic, heroes need a good enemy, so he decided to be that. He is incredibly intelligent and was actually in Mensa at the age of just six. *'The Six-Eyed Devils:' Once a group of unrelated criminals, they were driven mad by the day the impossible became improbable. **'Michael:' The leader of the Six-Eyed Devils who painted four extra eyes on to his face and has a rather large Massiah complex, believing he is destined to bring forth a new world after he destroys the old one. **'Walter:' A rather large man in a skull mask who was a pimp before the incident. He is extremely strong for a normal man and often refers to himself as an archangel. **'Reaper:' It is unknown what Reaper was before he became the way he is, though he was apparently on death row before joining the Six-Eyed Devils. *'Gregory Lewis:' Going by the rather humorous alias "Cheeks" online, Gregory is an amazing computer hacker who is so good he was able to wipe any trace of himself off the internet, leaving him a phantasm that walks the Earth. *'Egidio "Paprika" Rossi: The head of the Rossi Mafioso family who got his nickname from the fact he always orders paprika on his meals. He has extremely powerful psionic abilities. **'Elene Marino Rossi: '''Egidio's wife who, unbeknownst to him, has had a six-year-long affair with his brother Ivano. **'Ivano "Little Man" Rossi: Egidio's younger brother who has plans to overthrow him and marry Elene for himself. **'Alberto "Dandy Man" Rossi: '''Egidio's older brother who is very calm and composed. His favorite weapon is his cane. **'Dania Rossi:' Ivano's three-year-old daughter who Elene claims is Egidio's. **'Costanzo "Raving" Rossi: '''Alberto's son who has developed some psychopathic tendencies. Issues #"Impossible": Miles Richardson wakes up in a building. He quickly discovers his new light manipulating powers and uses them to get out of the building, seeing that the city is almost completely leveled. A few years later, Miles is sent by his friend Stewie to buy some food. While doing so, he encounters and defeats a small group of criminals and is arrested for property damage, as he accidentally busted holes in a few shops. #"Improbable": Miles is let go by his brother Alex, who is a sergeant at the police station. He meets with his sister Sammie, his friend Lizy, and Stewie, revealing he is thinking about using his powers to help people. Later, a rather large storm hits and Miles does his best to help everyone, the media reporting on his actions and giving him the nickname Sunny. After finding out that thanks to him everyone survived with minor injuries, Miles is convinced to adopt the Sunny persona and continue helping everyone he can. #"Sunny": Miles is invited to do an interview with a TV host and, after a brief talk with Stewie, he agrees. During the interview, Miles confesses quite a few things about himself, including saying his real name (though people continue to call him Sunny), talking about how he was actually a part of a gang, and that, sadly, his father died of lung cancer when he was only twelve. #"Happy Birthday!": Miles, now completely adopting his nickname "Sunny", has a surprise party thrown for him by Sammie, revealing Sunny is twenty-seven. After his party, Sunny decides to help out a group of firemen, who are trying to save six people stuck in a flaming building. Sunny manages to do so, though he hurts himself quite a bit. #"Irony": Sunny has an encounter with a woman who attempts to defame him by coming up with outlandish stories and claims. Because of this, Sunny isn't the happiest when he has to help that same woman who is kidnapped by a group of criminals in gas masks. #"Pushers": Sunny takes down a group of drug pushers and is horrified when Stewie tells him the pushers were the cousins of Egidio Rossi, the head of the Rossi Mafiosos family, meaning Sunny is now a target of the Mafia. #"Dandy": The first Rossi to face off against Sunny is Alberto Rossi, the Dandy Man, who has brought a small army of fifteen people to take him on. Meanwhile, in a restaurant, Egidio Rossi himself is having dinner with the rest of his family, revealing that his own brother Ivano is having an affair with his wife Elene. #"Psycho": After just a single loss, Egidio has already gotten tired of losing and decides to face Sunny himself. The two meet up for their battle and, at first, Sunny is quite confused as Egidio has brought no weapons or men. Unfortunately, Sunny loses the fight as Egidio turns out to be a powerful psychokinetic, throwing Sunny around just by moving his eyes. Luckily, Egidio gets bored and decides Sunny probably gets the message, leaving shortly after. Trivia TBA Category:Comics